legoninjagomastersofspinjitzufandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The Ninjago story is filled with many diverse Characters. Ninja The guardians of the Golden Weapons and fighters for all good using Spinjitzu. *Lloyd-Lord Garmadon's son, he at first wanted to be dark ruler, but then he was betrayed by the Serpentine and wanted to help the Ninja, he was the new leader of The Ninjas before Cole, as a child he was scare of Skales but as adult he overcome his fear. *Kai-Ninja of Fire, Kai is very fast and hot-tempered. *Jay-Jay the Lightning Ninja is very fun and is always joking around *Zane-Calm and cold, Zane knows no sense of humor and distances himself from other. *Cole-The leader, Cole is an Earth Ninja. He is very strong. he was scared of dragongs but now he overcome his fear of dragons while he rides with his dragon Rocky. *Nya-Kai's sister, Nya is very quick and agile. *Sensei Wu-Son of the first Spinjitzu Master, extremely wise *Misako-the wife of Garmadon, mother of Lloyd , and love interest of Wu. *Samurai X- A "Mysterious" Samurai who helped the Ninja defeat the Venomari when Kai got poisoned by them Skulkin Army The undead Skeleton race from the Underworld are the antagonists of Ninjago. *Lord Garmadon-Older son of the first Spinjitzu master, Garmadon is the force manipulating the Skeletons. *Samukai-Master of the Skeletons, he is also leader of the Fire Skulkins. He was overpowered by the golden weapons. *Kruncha-A skeleton general, he is smarter than the other generals. He is also second in command. *Nuckal-Nuckal is not very smart, and feuds with the Kruncha. *Wyplash-The General of Ice. A master of the shadows. *Frakjaw-Skeleton of fire, proficient in fire Spinjitzu. *Krazi-The crazy skeleton of lightning, he always has his jester hat *Chopov-Built like a brick, Chopov is the hard-striking skeleton of Earth. *Bonezai-With bones that freeze with a touch, Bonezai is the crazy ice Skeleton. Serpentine The ancient race of snake people that once ruled Ninjago and then were tricked and trapped in five different tombs and then released by Lloyd Garmadon and Pythore P. Chumsworth. Hypnobrai Able to hypnotize their victims once they look into their eyes. * Skales-Current General of the Hypnobrai tribe and holder of the Hypnobrai Snake staff. * Slithraa-Previous General and current second in command of the tribe. * Mezmo -A Hypnobrai that "calls the shots" when two warriors fight in the Slither Pit. * Rattla-A weaker version of Hypnobrai snake that is good friends with Skales. Fangpyre Once they sink their teeth into anything they can turn it into a Serpentine. * Fangtom-A two headed snake that leads the tribe. * Fangdam-Second in command of the Fangpyres. * Fang-Suei-A warrior that has over sized buck-teeth. * Snappa-A weaker warrior that sometimes fights along side Fang-Suei. Venomari One drop of Venomari spit can drive the victim crazy. * Acidicus-The Leader of the tribe and holder of the Venomari Snake staff. His prototype name was Lizra. * Lizaru-He is second in command a has four eyes like the general. * Spitta-A serpentine that looks like the second in command, but he has no spikes on his head. * Lasha-A weak yet elite Venomari warrior with an eye patch. Constrictai Can dig at super fast speeds. (The general can choke victims with his tail.) * Skalidor-Leader of the tribe and likes to choke enemies. His original name was Choka. * Bytar-The Constrictai General's right hand snake. * Chokun-A shorted legged Constrictai snake. * Snike-A Constrictai warrior with short legs. He was going to be called Bytun. Anacondrai Able to turn invisible. They are also the most feared and powerful Serpentine. * Pythor P. Chumsworth-General of most feared Serpentine Tribe, the Anacondrai. He is the only one left in his tribe because being locked in the temple all those years they starved. Serpentine Vehicles/Items Fangpyres can bite items bringing them to life. * Rattlecopter-A vehicle that once belonged to Ed. * Fangpyre Monster Truck-A serpentine vehicle that was brought to life by Fang-Suei, Fangdam and Snappa. * Wrecking Ball Crane-A vehicle that has three parts that are alive: the controls, the outside and the wrecking ball. * Serpentine Radio-A radio brought to life so that Sensei Wu's flute wouldn't work on the Serpentine * Ninja Robot-Orginaly a statue of Jay it was bit by three Fangpyres and it is now a Serpentine. * Serpentine T.V.-A television seen during the retreat of Snakebit. Most believe that it was brought to life to entertain Lloyd. * Fangpyre Mech-One of the the many machines that the Fangpyres now use. Stone Army *The Overlord (Creator and Leader) *Lord Garmadon (master during evil period) *Dareth (master during good period) *Giant Stone Warrior *General Kozu *Stone Warrior *Stone Swordsman *Stone Scout Nindroids *Pythor P. Chumsworth (current master) *The Digital Overlord (current master) *Cyrus Borg (creator) *P.I.X.A.L. (formerly) (ninja faction) *Zane (ninja faction) *General Kryptor *Min-Droid *Nindroid Warrior *Nindroid Drone Spinjitzu Dragons * Flame - Kai's Fire Dragon that guarded the Sword of Fire. * Rocky - Cole's Earth Dragon that guarded the Scythe of Quakes. * Shard - Zane's Ice Dragon that guarded the Shurikens of Ice. * Wisp - Jay's Lightning Dragon that guarded the Nunchucks of Lightning. Others * Ed-Jay's Father that runs Ed and Edna's Junk Lot. * Edna-Jay's Mother that runs Ed and Edna's Junk Lot. * Nobu-A character in Spinjitzu Smash. * Carridi-A character in Spinjitzu Smash. * Dareth-An ally of the ninja. * Lou-Cole's father. LEGO Universe #Sensei Wu-The Spinjitzu master teaching Spinjitzu from the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu. #Nuckal-Poweful overseer of mining effort in Maelstrom Quarry #Skeleton Miner-Miners in Maelstrom Quarry #Skeleton Engineer-Skeleton watching the Skeleton Drilling Rigs #Skeleton Pit Boss-Bosses of certain areas of the quarry. #Skeleton Watchmen-Watchmen skeletons atop Skeleton Watchtowers hand of time